


How do I Tell You I Love You

by Random_ideas_happen



Series: Defining our Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Honestly all I write is fluff, I Wrote This Instead Of Being Productive, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ideas_happen/pseuds/Random_ideas_happen
Summary: “Alright, so I confess my feelings for you and you bring up that you’re here because my dad asked you to be if it was convenient?“Stiles, I was in Washington state.”“So, it wasn’t convenient.”“No.”Or Stiles and Derek finally have a conversation were Stiles word vomits and Derek...does Derek.





	How do I Tell You I Love You

Since Stiles and Lydia had their discussion about their relationship (the one were Lydia pointed out that their non-existent sex life was a symptom of neither of them actually liking the other in that way) Stiles had been busy. At least that’s what he told himself and used as an excuse as to why he hadn’t contacted Derek in two weeks. It was in part the truth because he was finishing up final papers, studying for end of term exams, taking end term exams and packing for winter break. He was busy.

He also may have still managed to check in with his dad, had his weekly skype with Scott, evaded Lydia’s questions on how he was getting on with Derek while listening to her practically wax poetic about Daunte, and Netflix binged  _Agents of_ _S.H.I.E.L.D._ and Bob Ross. There will be no judging him, Bob Ross is mesmerizing. 

Okay Stiles was avoiding Derek. But how was he supposed to tell a guy, ‘Hey, I broke up with my girlfriend because I had a wet dream about you… more than once and I may like you a lot.’ After the first twenty times of writing a variation of that in a text before deleting it he had given up. He didn’t even try calling because even with FBI training, his brain to mouth filter sucked. 

That aside he was probably stressing over nothing because Derek hadn’t contacted him either. Therefore, he couldn’t be that worried and Lydia was wrong about there being any mutual feelings. As Stiles unlocked and opened his dorm room door he was reminded that Lydia is rarely ever wrong. 

Case in point, Derek Hale reading a book on his bed. Not that Stiles realized it was Derek until he had jumped a foot in the air and chucked his phone at the intruder (which thankfully Derek caught... without looking).

“Jesus! How did you get in here?” Stiles asked, holding his pounding chest and shutting the door behind him.

Derek glanced up from his book (it was actually one of stiles criminology texts), “You left your window unlocked.”

“I’m on the fourth floor.”

Derek merely raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘I’m a werewolf.’

“You could still warn a guy. I almost ruined my sixth month streak of not damaging my phone by throwing it at what I thought was an intruder, but thankfully it was you with your fast reflexes,” Stiles shrugged off his messenger bag before sitting in his desk chair to face Derek.

Derek looked at Stiles’ phone and unlocked it, “And here I assumed it was broken. Why haven’t you been using it.” 

“I have been using it. Well less so because I’ve been taking my exams, which I totally aced by the way. I also left it in the library at one point and forgot to charge it once or twice. But other than that, why would you think it was broken?”

Derek shrugged, “You haven’t called or sent a text since Thanksgiving.”

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, sorry about that, I’ve just been busy studying and taking exams. Not to mention the ten-page psych paper I hammered out last night. God I’m so happy I’m done with gen. eds. You know that calorie dairy I was supposed to do for health, I totally made up at least half of it because I honestly forgot to do it. Like half the time I’m lucky if I remember to eat let alone what I eat. Not that it matters the professor cancelled half of our classes anyway. Which I know I already told you but I’m still bitter about it. Of course, I still have to take actually physical training courses because FBI. And… why are you smiling?”

Derek had been nodding along and making noises of interest as Stiles talked. Now he was grinning or he was until Stiles mentioned it.

He looked away and answered gruffly, “No reason, I’m just glad to see you didn’t have another toe shot off or endanger yourself again by convincing your superiors to let you on a mission.”

Stiles stared at him. The flutter of butterflies that had started since seeing Derek in his room was growing to a gaggle of geese. “You know it sounds like you were worried about me Sourwolf.”

The tips of Derek raised his eyebrows into the ‘oh really position’, “I had to carry you out of your first field mission. So, I’m not worried, just skeptical of your ability to survive this program.” 

“Hey, I’ve had to save your fuzzy butt more than once too, and when given the option people tend to want you preferably dead. So I’m skeptical of your ability to survive period.”

“Is that why you were contacting me everyday, to keep tabs on weather I was surviving.”

“As if, I don’t leave that question up to unreliable sources, I ask Argent.”

“I’m not an unreliable source for my own well being.”

“I ask you every day how you are and you respond with fine. Fine means nothing. For all I know you got into a fight with an Alpha and are healing several broken ribs with a six inch gash down your side!”

“That was one time.”

“And I wouldn’t have known about it if I hadn’t asked Argent. Mr. I’m fine.”

“Is that why you stopped than because you didn’t like my answers.”

“Stopped what?”

“Calling. Texting. Anything for the past two weeks.”

“I didn’t stop. I just never hit send?”

“Why.”

“Because Lydia sat me down and made me realize that I may like, like you okay! I mean it was all based on my subconscious having a vivid imagination and her and I having zero sexy times among other things so, we broke up.  I wanted to tell you, but I was too freaked out about how I would tell you and shit I just told you,” Stiles started to panicked and look around for the nearest exit, which had suddenly become the window. He’s not sure when he had left the desk chair and crossed the room but he was pretty sure humans do not survive four story jumps out windows.

Not that he could currently even attempt it since Derek had his wrist in a firm hold.

“I’m sorry, that’s not how I wanted to say that and now it sounds like I just like you for your pretty face. Which I don’t, I mean I like your face a lot and the bulging muscles but I like all of you. The caring, the grumpiness, the actually listening to me, the literary nerd, all of it. But you’re you and you have the worst dating record out of all of us and I didn’t want you to think you were a rebound. Because you’re not you are so much more and deserve so much more than I can give you, especially when I got you arrested multiple times and nearly botched the last time I tried to save you. But you still take care of my best bro and watch out for my dad when you can. Please don’t hate me. I know you only think of me as a friend or at most a brother and this seems really sudden but-“

“Stiles” Derek managed to interrupt, “Breathe.”

Stiles obeyed all the while searching Derek’s face for a reaction to what he had just spewed out.  He had his furrowed worried brows until Stiles heart slowed down a bit from its frantic pass. Then he chuckled and a full-blown smile graced his face.

 “Are you laughing at me?”

“Possibly.” He was also still holding Stiles' wrist and using it to gently pull Stiles closer. Stiles found himself following the pull until he sat on the bed next to Derek.

“Great, so you don’t hate me but you think I’m being funny,” Stiles pouted.

Derek smile disappeared and Stiles missed it instantly, “That’s not it at all Stiles.”

“I’m not following.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Your dad called and asked if I was in your area. He wanted me to make sure you made it home for Christmas.”

“Alright, so I confess my feelings for you and you bring up that you’re here because my dad asked you to be if it was convenient? 

“Stiles, I was in Washington state.”

“So, it wasn’t convenient.”

“No.”

Stiles stared at Derek. The man was an enigma but his eyes were soft and there was a slight upward turn to his mouth. He was also holding Stiles’ hand in both of his, “Is Lydia right?”

“More often than she isn’t.”

“Why aren’t you giving me a straight answer?” 

“Maybe because someone called or texted me every day and suddenly stopped, making me think the worst. But his friends and family assured me he was fine. That he was just busy. He, however, had plenty of time to check in with them. So, I thought maybe he just broke his phone again and has been too busy to get it fixed. Turns out his phone is fine. Maybe he was just avoiding me. Maybe he was just using me as entertainment and got bored of me. Worse yet, maybe he found out how I felt about him. Turns out my fears were unfounded and maybe I wanted to tease him a bit.”

Derek was smiling again and Stiles smiled back, “You’re an asshole. Also, I feel like that’s the most you’ve ever said to me.”

“Normally, I don’t have to spell things out for you.”

“Is that so, big guy. Perhaps this is a subject I just like to be extra clear on before I jump in, especially after past experiences.”

Derek’s eyebrows conveyed ‘fair enough’ as he lifted Stiles hand and kissed the knuckles, “Stiles, I like, like you too.”

Stiles was beaming, “See was that so hard,” Derek eyebrows asked if he really wanted to go there, “Right, I have absolutely no room to speak. Want to help me pack up. Then we can go to this great café around the corner for our first date before we head home.”

“We can skip the packing,” Derek said pointing at the full duffels by the bookshelf that Stiles hadn’t noticed.

“Text book not that exciting?”

Derek shrugged, “I’m good at packing.”

Stiles squeezed his hand, “That’s good because it takes me hours. Let’s throw these sheets in the wash then and head out.” Stiles jumped up from the bed grabbed his phone, pillow, and bag then looked expectantly at Derek. “Well come on Sourwolf, I have many things I would like, like to do with you.”

Derek shook his head and smiled as he got up, “I take it I’m doing the heavy lifting.”

“Yep, did I mention this building doesn’t have an elevator?”

Later as they sat waiting for the check Stiles finally thought to ask, “How did you get here?”

“A plane.”

“You suffered through flying for me?”

“It was the fastest.”

Stiles beamed, “If I say I love you, is it too soon?”

“What do you think,” Stiles could hear the sarcasm in Derek’s voice but he could also see the smile in his eyes and the blush on his cheeks.

Yeah it might be too soon to say it, but they both felt it and that’s all that really mattered. 


End file.
